1. Field of Invention
My invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a foldable container or bag which is connectable to a roller and which is usable in automotive vehicles.
2. Prior Art
People spend more and more hours in their car. People bring fast foods, snacks, or their breakfast and eat in their cars. But it is a problem to find a place for putting or holding the food bag, which often is greasy.
For long-distance trips or travelling in large metropolitan areas, people usually need more maps, tour books or atlases than the small glove compartment can contain. They also need these maps in a easy-to-reach place instead being scattered on the car seat or floor. More often there is indispensable need for a place to put litter, such as fast-food wrappings, fruit skins or cores, soft drink bottles, baby diapers, facial tissues, paper towels, etc. During long distance drives, the need becomes greater.
Prior auto containers can, by and large, be classified according to their attachment means, holding capacity, and utilities:
(a) One popular way of attaching a container to the inside of a vehicle is to suspend a plastic, vinyl bag from such structures as the cigarette lighter knob, a radio knob, a latch, or a handle. Because of their soft and flexible nature in both construction and material, most these prior-art bags have a tendency to droop and collapse. Also they have a narrow slit opening which often makes it difficult to put things in them. Since they are hung from knobs, latches, or handles, their capacity is limited.
(b) Other prior-art containers are often affixed permanently to the vehicle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,029 to Sonner (1972) discloses a litter container structure that is mounted by screwing a supporting member onto the vehicle's seat or other supporting structure. Another form of permanent attachment is to fasten the bag onto the dashboard or an easy to reach place with an adhesive strip at the back of the supporting member. Since the easy-to-reach position, such as the dashboard, is usually conspicuous, most people are reluctant to use it since the adhesive will leave a permanent mark thereon.
(c) Attachments which use the insertion of a thin member into the auto window slot are also known, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,383 to Honatzis (1979), and 4,865,237 (1989) to Allen. This form of attachment also runs into a variety of problems. For example, the slot between the window glass and the inner weatherstrip may be too tight to accept the thin member. Also the member might cause damage to weatherstrip. Or when not in use, finding a place for the supporting unit with the thin member which is usually shaped like a hook, could require additional care.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,508 (1989) to Lee discloses a litter disposal mechanism. It employs a container for holding a roll of litter bags. The bag is suspended in front of the container. While this device has the advantage of providing a continuous supply of litter bags, its bag opening device is rather awkward so that it is difficult to put things into the bag. And it is almost impossible to take things out. Thus, it is limited to receiving litter.
In sum, prior vehicle containers suffer from a number of drawbacks including lack of useful size, awkward opening, leaving permanent marks on conspicuous place, hindrance when not in use, etc.